memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussione:Episodi
Convenzioni Questa è la prima pagina che fa parte dell' della Memory Alpha italiana, e credo che sarà una pagina molto utile! Vorrei sottoporre alla vostra attenzione alcuni aspetti che riguardano l'uniformità all'interno delle liste degli episodi delle varie serie come ad esempio: 1° Stagione, 1a Stagione o Stagione 1 (personalmente propendo per quest'ultima)?? Esiste inoltre una discussione in sospeso inerente il layout della tabella. Forum:Layout_template_stagioni Qualcuno ha qualche cosa da aggiungere? Altrimenti io parto! ^_^ Esiste anche una questione sugli episodi doppi, oltre alla convenzione sul titolo (Discussioni_Memory_Alpha:Convenzioni_di_nomenclatura#Titoli degli episodi in due parti), decidiamo di lasciarli su una pagina sola, oppure li dividiamo sempre in due articoli distinti? Vedi anche *Discussioni template:DS9-Stagione4 *Discussioni_Memory_Alpha:Convenzioni_di_nomenclatura Gifh absculta 25.01.2009 01:48 Stile tabelle Sperando che non sia troppo ambizioso ricercare uno stile comune per l'impostazione del layout delle tabelle, tenterei un approccio di questo tipo. Definizione delle colonne, proposte e commenti: Titoli della tabella Altra scelta: tabella ordinabile (es DS9 1° stagione), cioè con uno stile che inserisce una piccola "farfalla" nella colonna che ne consente l'ordinamento, ma rende la testata meno "pulita", oppure semplice??? Immagine L'immagine è a discrezione, purché rappresentativa, non dovrebbe eccedere i 70 pixel, e può essere prelevata dall'archivio inglese ordinato e navigabile per episodio tramite un template di navigazione. (es. per l'episodio DS9 Sanctuary 2x10). Siete liberi di caricare altre immagini più rappresentative se lo ritenete opportuno, rispettando le politiche di copyright, ovvero inserendo l'apposito Template, o più semplicemente introducendo la stringa . Dimensioni delle thumbnails :Discussione proveniente da: Discussioni template:TOS-Season2 Mi pare si fosse deciso che 70px sia l'ideale ma ho trovato svariate dimensioni. Allargando a 70 non c'è pericolo che le immagini si dilatino "in modo disuniforme"; sarebbe meglio unificare le dimensioni nelle specifiche della prima cella, tramite un semplice: ''70px'. Nota: L'immagine dell'episodio 2x06 non risponde, e ciò sfaldava la dimensione della cella, poiché figurava il testo del nomeFile. Ho apposto i tag di commento affinché il problema, per ora, si risolva. C'è da decidere se uppare una nuova immagine, oppure scoprire se il nomeFile è, eventualmente, errato. Axum 07:34, 27 mar 2009 (UTC) :Diciamo che 70px è la dimensione massima. Purtroppo non c'è modo di regolare l'altezza, ma solo la larghezza, a volte alcune immagini sono esageratamente alte e occupano anche 5 righe per certe risoluzioni schermo e risultavano assolutamente antiestetiche. Ho caricato una nuova immagine per l'episodio 2x06. Talvolta capita che l'immagine linkata venga eliminata o rinominata, e a meno di non caricarci noi di tutta una serie di immagini, risulta più semplice, una volta accortosi del problema, andare a sostituire il nomefile corretto. Per es. l'immagine doomsdaymachine.jpg è stata rinominata come planetkiller.jpg per qualche motivo che ignoro e che sfugge al nostro controllo. Gifh absculta 27.03.2009 10:11 Sì, per l'altezza la cosa è comprensibile perché la cella è data in %: c'è chi magari ha voluto mettere più righe di testo, e dunque ha preparato immagini convenienti al proprio uso e gusto (l'altra faccia della medaglia: Condivisione delle risorse). Quando non sono eccessivamente alte, possiamo, anche noi usare una riga di testo in più, così come mi sembra giusto "scremare" - a tre righe - i testi troppo lunghi che fanno debordare in alto e in basso. Ciao ! Axum 09:33, 27 mar 2009 (UTC) N° episodio Semplicemente nel formato n°serie x n°episodio (es. 2x12) nell'ordine indicato dalla versione inglese, che quindi assume il valore di "canonico". Titolo italiano Nel formato indicato anche da Hypertrek con l'uso normale delle minuscole, tranne che per i nomi propri e per l'iniziale. Titolo originale Nel formato specificato dalle rispettive tabelle della versione inglese. Si ricorda di anteporre al link il suffisso ":en:" per evitare il simbolo di collegamento esterno. Sinossi Breve frase per richiamare alla memoria istantaneamente l'episodio in questione. Avevo iniziato a compilarli distinguendoli dal resto della tabella con un allineamento a destra (non centrato come il resto della tabella. Adesso vedo che è stato adottato uno stile diverso. Quale seguiamo??? :L'idea di centrare le sinossi mi è venuta a causa delle prime lettere che, poggiandosi troppo a ridosso della linea di delimitazione della tabella stessa, mi fornivano un effetto grafico "bruttino". Pensandoci meglio, potremmo usare un semplice rientro fatto con un duePunti. Resta concreto il fatto che qualora si decidesse per il ritorno all'allineato a sx, sarò felice di usare un'ora di divertimento per togliere tutti i tag che ho aggiunto per centrare i testi. Axum 13:00, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) In effetti avevo notato anch'io quel fastidioso "attaccamento" al bordo della cella. Purtroppo però i due punti non funzionano, e non conosco l'equivalente HTML, però ho trovato il tag ... che dovrebbe più o meno funzionare anche se impegna molto spazio vuoto intorno al testo. Una modifica di tal genere, è possibile visualizzarla nel 1° episodio di TOS. Altri suggerimenti sono ben accolti! Gifh absculta 11.03.2009 15:33 Altra alternativa potrebbe essere l'inserimento del carattere "raw" "& n b s p ;" (tutto attaccato), che inserisce uno spazio all'inizio della sinossi, ma non nelle righe successive. Gifh absculta 12.03.2009 00:35 :Ti dirò: il no break space me l'ero proprio dimenticato, tant'è che stavo pensando ad un CSS. ^^ Bene, ho modificato i primi 7 di TOS. Pian piano li aggiusterò tutti perché la cosa mi diverte troppo. :) Axum 14:25, 12 mar 2009 (UTC) Data Stellare Semplice copia e incolla dalla versione inglese. Due piccole questioni: Ignota o Sconosciuta??? Avevo scelto Ignota perché più si adattava alla dimensione della colonna. Inoltre in corsivo o in testo normale?. Infine, negli episodi ENT, seguiamo la forma contratta (es. 16/04/2151 per Broken Bow), oppure lasciamo quella estesa (16 aprile 2151) com'è ora? :Ignota, perché così la definiscono nei doppiaggi. Non mi ricordo in quale serie ma so di averlo sentito dire almeno due volte. Per la seconda: testo normale, in equa conformità con la sequenza numerica, anche se inesistente. Per la terza: anche qui darei ragione al "sentito" durante i dialoghi dei doppiaggi, vale a dire la data per esteso. Axum 13:16, 11 mar 2009 (UTC) Prima Visione Data in forma contratta della prima visione assoluta o italiana? :Italiana. Per quella assoluta ci pensa già a mostrarla quella MA inglese.--MicioGatta 17:37, 8 mar 2009 (UTC) Attendo riscontri, eventualmente potete utilizzare le precedenti sottosezioni per replicare ad un singolo aspetto. Gifh absculta 8.03.2009 18:25 Sezione temporanea Al fine di raccogliere le sinossi degli episodi di cui non è ancora implementata la tabella relativa, il presente raccoglitore temporaneo potrà essere utilizzato. Gifh absculta 04.03.2009 13:05 DS9 DS9 5x24 Empok Nor : Il capo O'Brien ha bisogno di parti di ricambio che sono reperibili solo su una vecchia stazione spaziale cardassiana abbandonata : Empok Nor. Infiltrarsi nella stazione gemella di Terok Nor sarà molto pericoloso dato che non si sà cosa si nasconde dentro . VOY VOY 3x12 Il virus Ritornati a bordo dell'astronave, Neelix e Janeway trovano uno scenario sconcertante. L'intero equipaggio è stato infettato da un virus molto particolare. VOY 3x22 Problemi di famiglia Il medico olografico, alla ricerca di una vera vita sociale, programma una famiglia modello. Ben presto scopre che il ruolo di genitore è più gravoso della professione medica. VOY 4x04 Nemesi Il comandante Chacotay, coinvolto in una disputa tra fazioni di due specie avverse sullo stesso pianeta, scopre suo malgrado i veri tiranni. VOY 4x07 Metodi scientifici Ignaro della ragione che provoca malesseri diffusi e malattie invalidanti, l'equipaggio soffre, impotente. Sette di Nove e il Dottore scoprono la presenza di alieni privi di scrupoli. VOY 4x08 Un anno d'inferno - parte prima Uno scontro a fuoco con una specie sconosciuta devasta la Voyager e decima l'equipaggio. Il capitano deve scoprire la natura di quelle armi e sospetta l'uso di ordigni temporali. VOY 4x09 Un anno d'inferno - parte seconda Ormai allo stremo delle forze, l'equipaggio subisce anche il rapimento di Paris e Chacotay. I due, grazie all'aiuto del nemico, riescono a trasmettere alla Voyager preziose informazioni. VOY 4x10 Pensiero violento Ospiti di una specie pacifica di telepati, gli ufficiali sono accusati di reati gravi. L'unica imputata, B'Elanna Torres, rischia la privazione forzata dei suoi ricordi. VOY 4x13 Stato di veglia I sogni più strani si trasformano in incubi collettivi. L'indagine conduce ad una specie piuttosto bizzarra che vive nelle menti di chi dorme. Chacotay, aiutato dal MOE, pone gli alieni alle strette. Ringraziamenti Per la stesura delle sinossi degli episodi, si ringrazia per la collaborazione i sottoscritti utenti del Forum Trekportal, (in ordine di apparizione): * finalfrontier * saavikam * Spock * Binx * Axum